winx_club_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Clube das Winx
Winx Club é um desenho animado de fantasia/aventura italiano de 2004 criada por Iginio Straffi e produzido pela Rainbow SpA. A série que contém 130 episódios é voltada para crianças entre as idades de seis e quatorze anos e gerou uma franquia internacional de brinquedos, livros, roupas, DVDs e duas longas-metragens em CGI. Este espectáculo é apresentado internacional. Um segundo filme foi lançado inverno 2010 com o título "A Aventura Mágica".Atualmente a Rainbow e a Nickelodeon estão colocando no ar a 5 ª Temporada em suas redes de tv respectivas. Há quatro episódios de uma hora resumindo a 1ª e a 2ª Temporada, em 2011, foi dito que haverá um terceiro próximo filme e uma sexta temporada, tanto em 2013, bem como possivelmente próximas temporadas mais a Rainbow mencionou que a 5ª e a 6ª Temporada será o início de tomar o Clube das Winx para "um outro nível". Iginio Straffi disse mesmo que a série pode continuar, até 2014. Este artigo é sobre a série e sobre todos os Personagens. Para obter mais informações sobre os acontecimentos da série, veja:A Linha do Tempo 1ª Temporada Uma menina normal da Terra, Bloom vive uma vida perfeitamente normal na cidade de Gardenia até que ela encontra Stella , uma princesa de Solaria , que está em apuros. Chegando a ajuda de Stella, Bloom descobre seus poderes mágicos . Stella convence Bloom para se juntar a Alfea , a melhor escola de fadas de todos os reinos. Bloom fica em Alfea como Varanda, com a ajuda de Stella, e conhece quatro garotas.Em Alfea, Bloom forma o Clube das Winx , cujos membros são suas quatro amigas e companheiras: Stella, Musa , Tecna e Flora . Mais tarde na série elas encontram e amizade com os especialistas da Fonte Rubra : Príncipe Sky , Brandon , Riven e Timmy .Os especialistas eventualmente se tornam interesses amorosos. As meninas do Clube das Winx também encontram seus inimigos, um trio de bruxas nomeadas de Trix : Icy , Darcy e Stormy . Eles são veteranas de Torre Nebulosa , uma escola de bruxas equivalente a Alfea, na busca do poder da Chama do Dragão (chamada Fogo do Dragão na versão 4Kids), o poder que criou a dimensão mágica. Supostamente há uma centelha da Chama do Dragão no anel mágico de Stella . Então, há uma Perseguição implacável das Trix pelo anel e isso leva a muitos encontros e batalhas com o Clube das Winx. Bloom também começa a descobrir os segredos de suas origens e seus poderes mágicos. Ela aprende através das bruxas que a Chama do Dragão está dentro de seu corpo e que ela é a princesa do reino destruído: Domino . Depois de revelar suas origens, as bruxas roubam o poder da Chama do Dragão. Icy, Darcy e Stormy usam o poder para conquistar a Torre Nebulosa, convocam um Exército de decadência, e destroem a Fonte Rubra. Bloom percebe que ela ainda tem alguns dos seus poderes e, depois de uma batalha áspera, as Winx conseguem vencer as Trix.Depois da batalha, o Trix são enviadas para um retiro de purificação na Prisão do Santuário da Luz (também conhecido como Santuário de Rocha Luz ). 2ª Temporada Depois das férias de verão, o Clube das Winx volta para Alfea para começar o seu segundo ano. Elas se reúnem com uma fada nova, Aisha , que se junta ao grupo e pede sua ajuda para resgatar as amigas Pixies reféns de Lord Darkar. As meninas também encontram outro especialista, Helia , que se torna o interesse amoroso de Flora. Darkar quer descobrir onde está a Aldeia das Pixies para roubar o pedaço do Codex escondido lá. Há quatro peças do Codex, de uma peça em cada um dos quatro locais: A Aldeia das Pixies, Fonte Rubra, Torre Nebulosa, e Alfea. Juntas, as quatro peças podem abrir o portal para o Reino de Realix , onde o poder supremo pode ser encontrado. Darkar liberta as Trix do Santuário da Luz e pede a ajuda delas sua busca para tomar o controle dos reinos mágicos.Darkar é na verdade a "Fênix das Sombras", e empunha a potência equivalente-escura para a Chama do Dragão. Os poderes combinados da Chama do Dragão e da Fênix Sombra são obrigados a abrir o portal para Realix. Darkar transforma Bloom na Bloom Sombria , a fim de usar a Chama do Dragão, no entanto, o amor de Bloom pelo Sky é forte o suficiente para superar a transformação escura, e do Clube das Winx é capaz de derrotar Darkar e as Trix. 3ª Temporada Banidas para a Dimensão Ômega após a derrota de Darkar, as Trix são capazes de escapar com Valtor, um feiticeiro parcialmente responsável pela destruição do reino de Bloom, Domino. Elas escolhem cooperar e elas planejam invadir severalmente as áreas do reino de Magix e buscam vingança contra aqueles que os prenderam, roubando os tesouros mágicos e as fontes de energia de cada reino. O Clube das Winx começa o seu terceiro ano em Alfea e as meninas aprendem sobre as Transformações Enchantix, adquiridas mostrando sacrifício. Aisha fica chateada quando ela descobre que seus pais criaram um casamento arranjado para ela com alguém da família mais rica em Andros Seu noivo arranjado, um jovem mago chamado Nabu também está irritado e ele sente que só se deve se casar com alguém que realmente ama, e foge de casa para que ele possa encontrar Aisha e saber o que ela realmente é. Mais tarde, ele se apaixona por ela, e decide ajudar as Winx na luta contra Valtor. Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido (Primeiro Filme) A história começa em algum momento após a terceira temporada com o Valtor derrotado e a dimensão mágica segura. Um narrador invisível começa a falar sobre uma menina que descobriu que era uma fada e uma princesa: Bloom. Apesar da sua história mágica, está sem um final. A história terá apena um final quando a menina escrever o seu próprio final. A cena muda mostrando seis figuras encapuzadas: as Winx. Bloom e suas amigas estão em uma busca dos pais da Bloom, o rei Oritel e a Rainha Marion que poderia mudar a vida de Bloom para sempre. As meninas estão em seu caminho para encontrar Hagen, um ferreiro que forjou a Espada do Rei Oritel. As meninas com sucesso se esgueiram para o castelo, mas devido a erro de Stella, são forçados a batalhar contra os guardas robôs de Hagen. Felizmente, Bloom termina a batalha usando a Chama do Dragão para destruir a sua fonte de alimentação. Hagen então mantém Bloom em ponto de espada com raiva da invasão das Winx em seu castelo, mas Faragonda chega a tempo de impedi-lo. Em Alfea, Bloom, Hagen e Faragonda conversam em seu escritório. No comentário de Hagen na decoração da escola, Faragonda explica que algumas fadas estão deixando a escola para terminar sua jornada e se tornar Fadas Guardiãs: Todas as Winx, exceto Bloom. Bloom então pergunta a Hagen se ele pode sentir a espada que ele forjou para seu pai, uma espada que nunca pode ser separada de seu mestre. Hagen afirma que ele foi procurar a espada por anos para encontrar seus pais, mas não conseguiu. Hagen diz que ela precisa enfrentar a realidade, seus pais não irão voltar. Bloom, confrontada com a revelação de que os seus sonhos acabaram, corre em lágrimas e evita suas amigas. Ela vai até o topo do castelo, onde ela assiste a cerimônia de formatura. Lá, ela faz amizade com uma pequena gata que ela dá o nome de Ron-Ron. Fala com ela e o Kiko, ela explica que ela sente que "o mundo perdesse todas as cores, e que não há mais esperança". Infelizmente, ela vê suas amigas se tornarem Fadas Guardiãs (um formulário onde uma fada se torna forte o suficiente para proteger os seus planetas) e se graduarem. Sussurrando que ela as ama, ela se vira de tristeza. Sky aparece e a conforta. Bloom fica chateada que tudo o que ela e as Winx fizeram não importa mais. Sky porém diz ela, "A Escola pode acabar, mas a vida continua." Riven fala também a Hagen, perguntando o por que que ele deixou a Companhia da Luz. Hagen explica que todos eles têm a escuridão e a luz dentro deles, a chave é manter a escuridão em cheque. Naquela noite, há um baile e Bloom dança com Sky no pátio. Ele a encoraja a continuar procurando por seus pais, apesar das palavras do Hagen. Infelizmente, um navio chega e Sky é obrigado a sair com uma garota misteriosa. Quando ele vai, ele promete que vai explicar tudo e nunca vai deixá-la. Voltando ao dormitório, as meninas decidem se lembrar os bons tempos festejando juntos uma última vez. Na manhã seguinte, Bloom deixa a escola para voltar a Terra para ficar com seus pais adotivos para o bem-estar. Embora ela parecer feliz, Mike sente que Bloom está desconfortável morando na Terra. Vanessa concorda, afirmando: "Este não é o seu mundo mais." Uma noite, Bloom vê em um sonho o que aconteceu com seus pais. Seu pai foi puxado para outra dimensão pelos Bruxas Ancestrais, enquanto a sua mãe se absorveu na espada, a fim de estar com ele. Daphne então aparece e diz a Bloom, que ainda há esperança, os seus pais ainda estão vivos. Ela dá Bloom a sua máscara, dizendo a ela que vai ajudá-la a ver Domino antes de ser destruído. Ela também diz a ela sobre o Livro do Destino, um livro de seu pai manteve que conta a história de Domino. Daphne dá a Bloom a sua localização antes dela desaparecer, dizendo a Bloom que ela não está sozinha. Na parte da manhã, Bloom fica surpresa ao ver todas as suas amigas mais Sky lá para comemorar o seu aniversário. Bloom diz a eles o seu plano e todos eles concordam em ajudá-la. Eles vão para Domino onde Bloom usa a máscara e descobre que Domino era realmente um lugar bonito antes de ser destruído e coberto com gelo e neve. Todo o grupo foi para as montanhas onde o livro está escondido, mas Tecna diz que um pássaro lendário chamado Roc está guardando a biblioteca. Os meninos sobem a montanha, mas graças a discussão de Sky e Riven, Roc desperta e voa com os rapazes pairando sobre a vinha. As meninas correm para o navio e conseguem acalmar o pássaro com a música da Musa que as deixou na terra. Dentro da biblioteca, encontraram Bartelby, escriba de Oritel em forma espiritual, que lhes mostra o Livro do Destino. Nela, eles descobrem que Oritel, bem como todas as pessoas do Domino está preso em uma dimensão horrível chamada Obsidian. Bloom descobre que ela deve viajar até lá para libertá-los. Querendo saber mais, Bartelby permite que ela vire a página, mas descobre palavras desordenadas, em que o futuro ainda não foi escrito. Enquanto isso, Riven é mordido pelo espião inseto de Mandragora e se torna seu fantoche. Logo depois, Alfea é atacada por Mandragora, mas as Winx, Mirta, os professores e Faragonda são capazes de detê-la. Bloom pede a Faragonda para lhe dizer mais sobre Obsidian e aprende sobre sua natureza cruel, como todos os pesadelos do universo estão dentro dele. Pouco antes de sair, Bloom analisa o Livro do Destino e fica chocada ao ver seus pais por sua vez na foto do casamento em uma foto dela e do Sky no altar. Jogando o livro de lado, surpresa, o quadro muda então surge uma imagem da escola, que logo se torna realidade. Todo o grupo vai para a Aldeia das Pixies onde se encontra a Árvore de Portais. Apenas Bloom fica para trás já ela ainda não é uma fada guardiã e não pode miniaturizar. Infelizmente, Jolly desencadeia uma explosão dentro da árvore que faz com que as chaves se envolvam. Felizmente, Lockette encontra a chave correta e todos vão para a porta de entrada para a dimensão de Obsidian. Quando as meninas entram, Mandragora aparece e começa a batalha de Riven e Sky. Como ele está prestes a esfaqueá-lo, Musa salta em frente e é ferida. Riven vê o que ele tem feito e lembra tudo o que eles já passaram juntos. Ele a levanta e diz a ela que agora ele sabe o que ele deve lutar por-ela. Em Obsidian, as meninas lutam contra seus maiores medos, mas sobrevivem. Em seguida, Bloom vê uma figura de pedra que parece seu pai. Para seu horror, as bruxas ancestrais lhe dizer que é seu pai congelado em pedra. As bruxas forçam ela a fazer uma escolha entre destruir a espada e salvar seus pais da Terra ou de tomar a espada deixando Mandragora matá-los. Felizmente, Bloom vê que na imagem, o seu pai não espirra no animal Ron-Ron - seu pai é alérgico a gatos - e percebe que é um truque. Sky chega momentos depois e toma a espada, mas supostamente morre como ele não é um rei e apenas um rei pode tomar a espada. Sentindo-se sozinha, Bloom está pronta para desistir quando Daphne aparece e lembra que ela nunca está sozinha. Bloom veste a máscara e Daphne se junta a ela para destruir as bruxas. De repente, Sky acorda e ajuda a destruir a dimensão de Obsidian, libertando todos, restaurando Domino e colocando Marion de volta ao normal. Sky explica que ele é agora rei de Eraklyon e que sua coroação foi a noite em que ele deixou Alfea. Domino é restaurada e Bloom finalmente se reencontrou com seus pais biológicos. Há uma festa depois, onde Oritel e Marion prometem a Bloom que será em torno dela para o resto de sua vida. Mike e Vanessa estão lá também e abraça-lá carinhosamente. Oritel começa a dança tradicional de pai e filha, mas deixa a dança para Bloom com o Sky. Com toda a dança em grupo, Sky balança por Brandon e Stella e leva uma linda caixa azul e prata de Brandon. Afastando-se, Sky mostra a ela um anel de diamante. Inclinando-se, ele sussurra baixinho para Bloom, perguntando se ela vai se casar com ele. Mais feliz do que nunca, Bloom aceita e beija-o apaixonadamente. Bartelby em seguida, aparece no Livro do Destino, dizendo à platéia que a profecia foi cumprida e há uma nova Companhia da Luz -As Winx. No entanto, as três bruxas ancestrais não foram destruídas. Em vez disso, elas foram libertados e estão encontrando novos corpos para assumir e destruir as Winx. Elas são mostrados com as suas descendentes, as Trix, Icy, Darcy e Stormy, falando altamente, o que poderia implicar que elas assumiram seus corpos. 4ª Temporada O Clube das Winx agora devem parar os Feiticeiros do Círculo Negro (também conhecido como caçadores de fadas), e proteger a última fada da Terra, Roxy. Ela é a fada dos animais. Quando chegam a Terra, elas vão para a casa da Bloom, e apesar de tentar procurar um trabalho, graças a Stella, elas são incapazes de encontrar qualquer um. No entanto, com um pouco de ajuda, elas começam um negócio de venda de animais de estimação feitos a partir de uma caixa de animais empalhados. A loja então funciona como espaço vital. No início da temporada, elas encontram Roxy, e ela as ajuda a ganhar o seu Believix, uma transformação mais poderosa ganhada quando um ser humano acredita em fadas. Alguns episódios depois, quando um membro do Círculo Negro, Gantlos, machuca Artu, Roxy ganha seu Believix, especulando-se muito a mesma maneira como Bloom ganhou o seu Enchantix. Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica (Segundo Filme) Alfea celebra a inauguração do novo ano escolar, quando a festa é interrompida por Icy, Darcy e Stormy, as pérfidas Trix. As Winx, sem a Bloom, são forçadas a resolver a confusão criada pelas Trix que, tendo arruinado a festa, roubam um poderoso e misterioso objeto. Enquanto isso, Bloom está em Domino, experimentando os melhores momentos da sua vida nova de princesa com seus pais biológicos, o rei Oritel e a Rainha Marion, e sua irmã mais velha, Daphne. Infelizmente, as três bruxas ancestrais voltam a assombrar as Winx e para o desânimo de Bloom, Erendor, o pai de Sky, proíbe o filho de se casar com ela por causa de um segredo obscuro que se encontra no Planeta Eraklyon. Enquanto isso, com a ajuda das Trix, as Ancestrais são capazes de encontrar a Árvore da Vida que mantém o saldo positivo e negativo da magia. Com um feitiço invulgarmente forte e poderoso, elas quebram esse equilíbrio e sugam toda a energia boa de Magix. Bloom e suas amigas se encontram impotentes e forçadas novamente para enfrentar as Trix. No final do filme, as Winx recuperam os seus poderes Believix e destroem as três Ancestrais de uma vez por todas. 5ª Temporada A 5ª temporada foi estreada dia 26 de agosto de 2012. A 5ª temporada também estreou no dia 16 de outubro de 2012, na Itália, no canal Rai 2. Esta aventura terá lugar no mundo subaquático com duas novas transformações: Harmonix e Sirenix. As Trix voltam e estão atrás de uma planta mágica chamada Lilo. Faragonda diz as Winx sobre a Lilo, que está à beira de florescer depois da magia restaurada na Terra. As Trix e as Winx correm, umas contra as outras para recuperar a planta. No entanto,A inimiga da Terra de Bloom, Mitzi verifica se sua irmã Macy tem a planta. Mitzi planejava levá-la para o Jardim comunitário depois de uma viagem de compras. As Trix e as Winx se encontram lá e começam a lutar pela planta. Mitzi e Macy correm para o jardim comunitário, e Icy as perseguem. O resto das Trix distraem as Winx, exceto Flora, que tenta proteger Macy da Icy. O pote da Lilo quebra e começa a florescer. A Trix sobrevoam a área, tornando-se mais poderosa. Bloom as impede e a Lilo floresce totalmente. As Winx decidem realizar um show beneficente no Bar Frutti Music para levantar fundos para ajudar as praias de Gardenia. Enquanto isso, em Andros,o tio de Aisha Netuno decide fazer de seu filho Nereus um príncipe. Mas o outro primo de Aisha (que se tornou um monstro após a absorção de um derramamento de óleo), Tritannus, rompe a coroação e é enviado para a prisão. Infelizmente, um vazamento de petróleo ocorre no oceano fora Gardenia e vaza na prisão de Andros. Tritannus absorve a maior parte do óleo e se torna um monstro. Então, ele foge da prisão com as Trix. As Trix e Tritannus vão para a Terra para que Tritannus possa absorver mais poluição. As Winx são atacados pelas Trix e Aisha descobre que o monstro é Tritannus. Elas lutam contra Tritannus e as Trix mais algumas vezes depois, as Trix com um power-up de Tritannus. Mais tarde, elas visitam a Árvore da Vida e ganham a Chave da Natureza. Quando abrem o livro Sirenix, as Guardiãs do Sirenix concedem o poder Harmonix a elas. Após a viagens para cada um de seus mundos de origem, elas ganham as jóias da auto-confiança, empatia e coragem. Depois de ganhar a última jóia, Sky recupera sua memória, e elas seguem para o Lago Roccaluche, onde elas finalmente ganham sirenix, e a busca termina oficialmente. Neste ponto, as Trix também ganha o poder Sirenix Sombrio, e as Trix com Tritannus entram no oceano infinito, com Daphne como sua prisioneira. 6ª Temporada Chegando em 2013 nos EUA e Itália. Winx Club: O Segredo do Abismo Chegando em 2013 nos EUA e Itália. Clube das Winx Bloom Bloom é a líder informal do Clube das Winx. Seus pais adotivos são Mike e Vanessa. Ela descobriu os seus poderes mágicos dormentes depois de vir ajudar uma outra fada, Stella. Forte e solidária, ela está sempre disponível para ajudar suas amigas. Depois de chegar a Alfea, ela descobre que seus poderes vêm da antiga Chama do Dragão, da qual ela é a sétima guardiã conhecida. Ela é a princesa do seu reino de nascimento, Domino, e a única sobrevivente da sua destruição nas mãos das Bruxas Ancestrais. Seus pais biológicos são o Rei Oritel e a Rainha Marion. Ela é a fada e guardiã da Chama do Dragão. Ela é proprietária de um coelho cinza azulado chamado Kiko. A sua pixie é Lockette, a pixie de labirintos e portais.Sua Selkie é Serena, a Guardiã do Portal para o Oceano de Domino. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Belle, a ovelhas. Seu sobrenome é 'Peters' de acordo com os romances publicados do Clube das Winx na América do Norte. Como tal, ela é a Winx apenas com um sobrenome em qualquer versão. Seu interesse romântico e amor é o príncipe Sky de Eraklyon. Stella Stella é um estudante tagarela que muitas vezes tira notas médias ou baixas, mas sempre puxa através com a ajuda das suas amigas. Ela tende a ser espontânea e não gosta de planejamento extenso, mas ela é capaz de reconhecer quando a sua ajuda é necessária. Stella também é famosa entre a escola Alfea por explodir um laboratório e de ser mantida para trás uma nota, assim, ela é um ano mais velha do que todas as Winx que muda quando ela se matricula com Bloom. Ela tem o poder do sol e da lua, porque sua mãe representa a Lua e seu pai representa o sol, embora ela raramente apresenta habilidades voltadas à lua. Ela é a princesa do planeta de Solaria. A sua pixie é Amore, a pixie do amor e a sua selkie é Illiris, guardiã do portal para o oceano de Solaria. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Ginger, o poodle. Ela cai de cabeça no amor com o Brandon. Flora Flora é uma menina muito bondosa e sensível, com paixão pela natureza e a vida. Feliz e introvertida, ela é sempre uma amiga, doce, fiel que não acredita em ferir os outros ou o ambiente. Ela extremamente gosta das plantas e da natureza, e consequentemente o seu quarto se assemelha uma estufa. Ela tem o poder das flores e plantas e pode entender a voz da natureza. Ela vem do Planeta Linphea (a Quinta Lua de Marigold na dublação 4Kids). A sua pixie é Chatta, a pixie da fofoca e a sua selkie é Desiryee , Guardiã do Portal para o Oceano de Linphea. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Coco, o gato. Ela também ama extremamente, extremamente o Helia. Musa Musa ama todas as formas de música. Embora ela tente colocar uma frente resistente, isolando-se, e é muitas vezes pessimista, ela é uma amiga leal e solidária. Apesar de sua natureza descontraída, Musa tem as melhores qualidades do Clube das Winx em si (incluindo, surpreendentemente, Tecna). Ela é pálida, com o cabelo azul-preto e olhos azul-marinho. Ela é a fada da música. Na dublação 4Kids, ela é a princesa da Nebulosa Harmônica, enquanto na versão original, ela é de Melody, e ela não é uma princesa. A sua pixie é Tune, a pixie das boas maneiras. A dupla, muitas vezes entra em conflito porque a natureza de Musa é descontraída e Tune é muito comportada o que entra em muitas vezes em desacordo.Sua selkie é a Sonna , Guardiã do Portal para o Oceano de Melody. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Pepe, o urso. Ela é a segunda mais inteligente do grupo. Ela está namorando o Riven. Tecna Tecna é sempre lógica e racional, e, inicialmente, tem dificuldade de expressar suas emoções. Ela fala de uma técnica, em forma da matéria-de-fato. Ela é extremamente inteligente e bem informada sobre a tecnologia e a matemática. Ela gosta de jogar vídeo game. Ela pode agir fria e racional às vezes, mas tenta sempre fazer a coisa certa. Não é novidade, que ela é a fada da tecnologia digital. Ela vem do planeta Zenith no original e a Binária da Galáxia na continuidade da 4Kids. Nos quadrinhos oficial mensais disponível apenas na Europa, é revelado que Tecna é a princesa do seu reino. A sua pixie é Digit, que tem poderes semelhantes.Sua selkie é a Lithia, Guardiã do Portal para o Oceano de Zenith. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Chicko, o patinho. Ela mutuamente admira o especialista em tecnologia Timmy. Aisha Aisha é atlética e muito extrovertida. Ela conhece o Clube das Winx na 2ª temporada, quando ela precisa de ajuda para resgatar as Pixies em apuros. Sua pele é escura, com longos cabelos castanhos, encaracolados e olhos azuis. Ela é a fada dos fluidos, especializada em uma substância chamada Morphix. Ela é a princesa do planeta Andros. A sua pixie é Piff, a pixie dos doces sonhos, que tem o poder de transformar pesadelos em sonhos. Seu animal de estimação mágico é Milly, o coelho.Sua selkie é a Lemmy, a Guardiã do Portal para o Oceano de Andros, Ela é/foi noiva de Nabu. ela tende a ser facilmente irritada e impulsiva, mas tem um coração puro Roxy Roxy tem o poder sobre os animais. Ela é a última fada na Terra. Roxy tem cabelo rosa hot com pontas amarelas, e os olhos de violeta. Ela também mora em Gardenia, assim como a Bloom. Ela é descrita como fora de sério. O pai dela é dono do Bar Frutti Music, onde ela trabalha. Ela é proprietária de um cão de estimação, Artu, a quem ela ama muito. Mais tarde é revelado que sua mãe é Morgana, a rainha das fadas da Terra. Ela não está na aventura mágica e o seu papel na 5ª temporada é de uma personagem menor, ela está participando de Alfea e estará fazendo participações especiais.Até agora ela não se ligou a uma Pixie ou Selkie. As Trix As inimigas do Clube das Winx são um trio de irmãs bruxas más adolescentes que participaram da Torre Nebulosa, escola para bruxas (apenas na primeira temporada, após elas serem expulsas), que rivaliza Alfea. Elas são referidas como as Trix no todas as dublações fora da 4Kids.As Trix ajudaram todos os antagonistas da série além dos Feiticeiros do Circulo Negro . Todas elas tinham afetos românticos para Lord Darkar e Valtor e Icy é apenas uma a ter sentimentos em relação a Tritannus . Icy: A líder do trio. Seu nome se refere aos seus poderes de gelo. Ela despreza o Clube das Winx, especialmente a Bloom, e é quase uma total assassina quando Bloom está diretamente envolvida. Ela é vista como a mais poderosa das três. Ela tem o cabelo longo e branco amarrado no alto da cabeça, e Icy usa extremamente uma luz azul escuro ou extremamente luz azul e branco,em todos os itens, também uma referência a seus poderes. Nos quadrinhos mensais, ela possivelmente tinha um grande afeto para um amigo de infância Darko, filho de um chefe da máfia em Magix. Darcy: Darcy trabalha com todas as formas de escuridão, como seu nome sugere ("Darcy" significado "escuro" em gaélico). Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos escuros com franja loura varrida para o lado de seu rosto. Ela veste roxo e interage com os meninos mais do que todas as suas outras irmãs. Na primeira temporada, ela usou Riven para ajudar a derrotar as Winx e, mais tarde, abandonou. Isto a levou a ser agressiva para a Musa na 1ª Temporada. Stormy: Vista como a mais nova do trio, seus poderes envolvem o vento, as tempestades, e o tempo. Ela tem o temperamento mais curto do grupo e é propensa a explosões violentas. Ela é mais agressiva em direção a Musa na 2ª temporada, por razões desconhecidas. Ela tem cabelos roxo escuro, crespo curto que parece que uma tempestade passou por ela com uma franja malva. Ela veste rosa hot/roxo escuro. Stormy muitas vezes é a mais agressiva das suas irmãs. Os Especialistas Os especialistas são um grupo de estudantes que frequentam uma escola para garotos perto de Alfea, Escola de Fonte Rubra para Bravos Heróis. Vários especialistas se tornaram os namorados das Winx. Sky:O príncipe e herdeiro aparente de Eraklyon no início da série e agora rei. Ele se sente sufocado por sua posição, No entanto, ele tem um forte senso de dever que, por vezes, causa conflitos, seja com Riven ou com a Bloom. Ele tem cabelo loiro médio e é o namorado de Bloom. Ele já foi noivo de Diaspro mas quebrou porque amava Bloom. Ele ainda tem uma amizade Brandon: Escudeiro de Sky, um grande espadachim e mulherengo. Ele às vezes é vaidoso como Stella, uma razão pela qual eles são bons de jogo. Ele tem cabelo castanho curto. Ele é o namorado de Stella. Timmy: Às vezes Ele atua como o nerd do grupo, de uma longa linhagem de cientistas. Ele tem cabelo ruivo curto, usa óculos e é namorado da Tecna. Ele é um atirador extremamente bom. Riven: Um lobo solitário, muito competitivo e bom em esportes, ele se vê como rival de Sky. Ele curto, cravado, Borgonha e escuro com cabelo rosa e os olhos roxos. Ele é visto como um machista, por definição, porque ele tem encontrado muito poucas razões para confiar nas mulheres, ou seja, sua mãe o abandonou quando ele era jovem e Darcy e Mandragora as usam em uma temporada e o primeiro filme para impedir a busca de seus amigos. Ele é mais ou menos o namorado da Musa. Helia: Um estudante artístico, ele é um grande piloto e um pacifista. Seu tio/avô, Saladino, é o diretor da Fonte Rubra. Ele tem longos cabelos azul amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo na segunda e na terceira temporada, que é, então, mais tarde cortado ao desporto de franja Flicky, não ligada em tudo. Ele também é muito romântico e não é tímido falando diretamente sobre suas opiniões. Ele é muito bom em usar a luva a laser (uma arma de ficção no desenho) e tenta ajudar a todos com ele. Ele é o namorado da Flora. Ele foi o melhor aluno na Fonte Rubra até que ele decidiu parar e dedicar a sua vida à natureza e poesia. Ele voltou a Fonte Rubra agora. Nabu: Nabu é o príncipe de um reino desconhecido no planeta Andros quem é a noiva de Aisha e é um Feiticeiro. Ele fugiu de seu reino para ver como Aisha era, mas foi capturado e confundido com um inimigo em primeiro lugar. Não querendo dizer a Aisha quem ele realmente era, foi sob o nome "Ofir" por um tempo até que, mais tarde, quando ele finalmente disse a Aisha a verdade, porque ele tinha se apaixonado por ela. Ele não é oficialmente um verdadeiro especialista como ele não comparece a Fonte Rubra, mas ele é visto frequentemente acompanhando os outros especialistas. Lugares O Reino Encantado de Magix O Reino Encantado de Magix é um universo alternativo, onde a maioria da série se desenrola. É também o nome de uma cidade no universo. É um universo encantado e altamente avançado tecnologicamente de planetas hospitaleiros povoados por fadas, bruxas, heróis e monstros. Alfea A Escola para Fadas Alfea é uma escola para fadas em treinamento. As Winx se conheceram e residem aqui e tem uma relação estreita com a sua diretora, Faragonda. Em Alfea, as fadas aprendem a lutar contra o mal, ajudar os seus planetas, ou, em muitos casos, se tornam rainhas de seus planetas. Alfea representa um dos Três Pontos de Magia, sendo os outros Torre Nebulosa e Fonte Rubra. A escola é em formato de ferradura, com a extremidade aberta voltada para o sul. Naquele final é a estrada que leva à cidade de Magix, assim como as outras escolas. As alas têm dois níveis, e de acordo com a revista, um dormitório é dividido em muitos quartos. Estes são usados para o armazenamento. A escola é cercada pelo'Parque'. É vedada, e cada uma das extremidades tem um portão. O Acesso também pode ser tido através de aberturas entre as alas e o Prédio Administrativo. Uma trilha leva de um portão para o outro. Fora da cerca é a Floresta Escura. O Quadrângulo é a área aberta da ferradura. A extremidade aberta tem uma cerca com uma única porta que lhe permite sair na paragem do autocarro. Há caminhos entre as alas aqui, assim como bancos e o Poço dos Desejos. Na 1ª temporada o poço era usado para acessar o túnel para a Torre Nebulosa. A Ala Leste é o dormitório, e as cinco membras originais do Clube das Winx compartilham uma suíte com um quarto comum no piso superior. Aisha dividia o quarto com Frances, em outra parte do edifício. O Quarto dos Professores estão nesta ala também. A torre no final da ala contém a Sala de Simulação que funciona como uma área de testes. No Dia da Rosa, Musa foi para o topo da torre ficar sozinha e pensar. Ela podia ver Magix do seu ponto de vista. Esta torre foi destruída pelo exército de decadência, e na 2ª Temporada foi restaurada e a renomeou de Torre da Chama do Dragão. Uma plataforma de observação aberto com assentos está na outra extremidade do edifício. A Ala Oeste é onde as salas de aula são, bem com a destruição do laboratório por Stella em seu primeiro ano. Sua torre contém uma Câmara de Testes Mágica em Realidade. A Sala de aula do Professor Wizgiz está mais próxima da torre. Ele tem grandes janelas e uma área de observação acima. Bloom assistiu a cerimônia de formatura das suas amigas do deck de observação nesta ala. O Prédio de Administração está no topo da ferradura, o ponto mais ao norte do castelo. O Escritório de Faragonda está acima da entrada, e em frente sobre o Quadrângulo. No nível do solo é o Refeitório que funciona como'Salão de Bailes'. O Museu da Mágia foi visto na 4ª temporada abaixo do Prédio de Administração e acessível apenas através do escritório de Faragonda. Torre Nebulosa Torre Nebulosa é uma escola para jovens garotas que querem ser bruxas em formação, e para a maioria da primeira temporada, foi a residência para as bruxas Trix. Na Torre Nebulosa, as bruxas aprendem sobre bruxaria. Depois de levantar o Exército de decadência, as Trix assumiram a Torre Nebulosa. Griffin é a sua diretora. Mais tarde é revelado na 2ª temporada que ela é amiga de Faragonda, e na 3ª temporada que ela, Saladino e Faragonda são a Companhia de Luz. Fonte Rubra Fonte Rubra é uma escola para garotos que querem ser os heróis próximos, uma floresta mágica longe de Alfea. Ensinam luta e o uso da tecnologia. Os garotos são ensinados na Fonte Rubra como ir em missões perigosas e lutar por seus respectivos planetas. Fonte Rubra e Alfea tem um relacionamento próximo, e a Sra Faragonda e Saladino têm uma longa história que envolve o passado de Bloom. Detalhes Sobre o Desenho No dia 2 de setembro de 2010, A Nickelodeon anunciou que adquiriu os direitos da série animada Clube das Winx para a transmissão na capital no Canal americano e em vários de seus canais internacionais. O canal pretende co-produzir as quinta e sexta temporadas da série, e também ganhou os direitos para colocar ao ar os episódios existentes da série de TV e dois filmes para cinema. No dia 27 de junho, a primeira das quatro especiais de uma hora, criada para resumir as duas primeiras temporadas, foi ao ar, com o segundo set para o ar no dia 01 de agosto. A terceira temporada foi ao ar na íntegra, quando os especiais acabaram, com a quarta temporada algum tempo depois. Ambas os especiais e as temporadas completas contaram com um elenco de voz novo e um estilo de animação re-melhorado, um pouco diferente do original. Em 2011,A Nickelodeon pôs ao ar os quatro especiais de uma hora que resumem a 1ª e a 2ª temporada, bem como a 3ª e a 4ª temporada na íntegra. O especial foi ao ar 27 de junho, o segundo especial dia 1 de agosto, o terceiro especial dia 18 de setembro, e o quarto e último especial foi ao ar dia 16 de outubro. A partir de novembro, a Nickelodeon pôs ao ar a 3ª Temporada, quando pôs ao ar a partir desse ponto, a 3ª temporada foi ao ar todos os dias úteis. Eles também irá co-produzir as próximas temporadas quinta e sexta. Nos Estados Unidos,A Rainbow revogou os direitos de distribuição para toda a série da 4Kids, e estava procurando por um novo parceiro. No dia 2 de Setembro de 2010, A Nickelodeon anunciou através de um comunicado da imprensa que eles serão os co-produtores da 5ª e da 6ª temporada do Clube das Winx. No início de janeiro de 2011, foi anunciado que Keke Palmer estará dublando a Aisha (Layla). No final de março de 2011, Molly C. Quinn anunciou que ela irá dublar a Bloom. Josh Keaton anunciou que ele irá dublar o Valtor na 3ª temporada . Ariana Grande anunciou no dia 22 de Maio via Twitter que ela dublará a Princesa Diaspro, a menor vilã, em uma nova dublação. Romi Dames também anunciou que ela irá dublar a Musa. Elizabeth Gillies irá dublar a Daphne e Matt Shively irá dublar o Sky. O primeiro especial de transmissão revelou que a Amy Gross está dublando a Stella, Alejandra Reynoso está dublando a Flora, e Morgan Decker está dublando a Tecna. A estréia nos EUA da quarta temporada da série foi programada para ir ao ar em março de 2012 na Nickelodeon. Também houve um boato de que a quinta temporada chegaria aos EUA em julho de 2012 e a 6ª temporada meses depois da anterior. A Nickelodeon lançou o primeiro dos quatro especiais de uma hora resumindo as duas primeiras temporadas, com cenas recém animadas, no dia 27 de junho, relativo ao primeiro semestre da primeira temporada. O segundo foi ao ar dia 01 de agosto e foi intitulado, "A Vingança das Trix". O terceiro foi ao ar dia 18 de setembro, e é intitulado "A Batalha por Magix". O quarto e último especial foi ao ar dia 16 de outubro, e é intitulado "A Fênix Negra". Este especial marcou as primeiras aparições de Darkar, Aisha (Layla), as Pixies, e Helia. A partir de novembro, A Nickelodeon pôs ao ar a 3ª Temporada completa de cada dia da semana quando foi ao ar, é possível que eles possam transmitir na dublação Rai Inglês. A partir de novembro, A Nickelodeon pôs ao ar a 3ª Temporada completa da semana em cada partida no dia 14 de novembro. Na Itália, os 4 especias serão transmitidos na Rai Due, bem como a 3ª e 4ª Temporada. O Primeiro Especial foi estreado segunda-feira dia 21 de novembro na Rai Due. No Reino Unido e na Irlanda a estréia foi no sábado, dia 24 de setembro de 2011. A Vingança das Trix foi estreada dia 22 de outubro, às 4h30. A Batalha por Magix estreou dia 13 de novembro de 2011. No Canadá a premiere foi ao ar dia 5 de setembro de 2011. O segundo foi ao ar dia 10 de outubro de 2011, chamado A Vingança dos Trix. O terceiro foi ao ar dia 13 de novembro de 2011. Os quatro especiais foram ao ar dia 04 de dezembro de 2011. Na Programação A Vingança das Trix foi ao sábado, às 10:00, na Austrália e na Nova Zelândia. A estreia foi ao ar na América Latina na quarta-feira, dia 26 de outubro de 2011 no México e na Colômbia às 4:30 pm e Venezuela às 5:00 pm. Também foi ao ar na Nickelodeon Brasil na mesma data, às 4:30 pm, no Brasil, em Português Brasileiro. A Vingança das Trix ficou agendada para ir ao ar dia 7 de novembro. A Batalha por Magix ficou agendada para ir ao ar dia 14 de novembro. Na Rússia, a Premiere especial foi ao ar no domingo, dia 16 de outubro de 2011. O segundo especial foi programado para ir ao ar dia 06 de novembro às 12:50/11:50. A batalha por Magix foi programada para ir ao ar dia 27 de novembro às 12:50/11:50. O último especial chamado da Fênix Negra Estreia dia 18 de dezembro às 12:50/11:50. Na Polónia, na Hungria e na Roménia, a Premiere especial foi ao ar no domingo, dia 16 de outubro de 2011. na Nickelodeon da Ásia, a Premiere Especial do Clube das Winx foi exibido na sexta-feira, dia 11 de novembro de 2011. Na Nickelodeon de Portugal foi necessário a cópia certa para o Clube das Winx. Histórico de Transmissão Na Itália, onde a série foi criada, foi transmitido na Rai Due desde dia 28 de janeiro de 2004. Na América, foi licenciado e dublada em Inglês pela 4Kids Entertainment e foi transmitido pela 4Kids TV (antiga FoxBox), com início dia 19 de junho de 2004, com uma exibição dos episódio de visualização dia 22 de maio de 2004. A 4Kids TV continuou sua corrida inicial até dia 22 de setembro de 2007. Em 12 de abril de 2008, O Clube das Winx foi reprisado na 4Kids TV e depois dia 18 de julho de 2009, depois reprises do Clube das Winx, em seguida, foi ao ar no CW4Kids até dia 10 de julho de 2010. Na Cartoon Network foi ao ar o Clube das Winx em 2005 em seu bloco Miguzi da tarde. Após a licença da 4Kids para a série foi abandonada, a Nickelodeon adquiriu os direitos da franquia e está produzindo uma nova dublação Inglês em Hollywood. A Nickelodeon está atualmente colocando ao ar o Clube das Winx no dia 27 de junho de 2011, começando pelos 4 especiais de 1 hora resumindo a 1ª e a 2ª temporada. Outras dublações em Inglês produzido por Cinelume em associação com a Rai Due foi transmitido em Cingapura, a 4ª temporada na Austrália, e é caracterizado como uma pista de idioma alternativa em Inglês em vários lançamentos europeus dos DVDs. Outras Mídias Publicações Nos Estados Unidos, há duas revistas de histórias em quadrinhos mensais em andamento de publicação. Um deles é uma revista do Clube das Winx em quadrinhos, embora o seu enredo não é geralmente relacionada com a da série animada. O outro é das Pixies, um spin-off do livro em quadrinhos do Clube das Winx centrado em torno das Pixies. Um filme CGI, Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido, foi anunciado no final de 2006, e lançado nos Estados Unidos no dia 30 de novembro de 2007. Ele foi lançado dia 20 de Novembro de 2008, em Singapura. A trama do filme gira em torno das origens de Bloom, e tem lugar após os acontecimentos da terceira temporada. O site oficial do filme abrange diversos mercados, com as datas de lançamento e outras informações. Na Expo de Licenciamento de 2008, em Nova York,A Rainbow anunciou a produção de um segundo filme, programado para estrear em 2010. Mais tarde, foi anunciado na primavera de 2010, que seria intitulado Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica e seria um filme em 3D em primeiro lugar, com uma data de lançamento de 29 de outubro. Os 10 minutos da promo serão exibidos no Festival de Cinema de Giffoni em julho. Teatro Em setembro de 2005, o "Winx Power" show musical começou nos Estados Unidos. Depois de uma bem sucedida turnê na Itália, também se expandiu para a Bélgica e Holanda, antes de expandir a Portugal em 2009. em Novembro de 2008 também viu o lançamento de "Winx On Ice", um show no gelo, estrelado por Carolina Kostner. Video games Os jogos do Clube das Winx foram lançados para o PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portátil, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Wii, e Microsoft Windows. A maior parte dos jogos do Clube das Winx são publicados pela Konami; Winx Club: Believix in You foi publicado pela Namco Bandai Games. O único game publicado da iOS da série foi o Winx Club: Love & Pet, publicado pela Rainbow Interactive Atualmente, existem nove jogos baseados no Clube das Winx: * Winx Club (video game)|Winx Club (Windows, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) * Winx Club: Join the Club (PlayStation Portátil) * Winx Club: Quest for the Codex (Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) * Winx Studio (Windows) * Winx Club: Mission Enchantix (Nintendo DS) * Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009(Nintendo DS) * Dance Dance Revolution Winx Club (Wii) * Winx Club: Your Magical Universe (Nintendo DS) * Winx Club: Believix in You (Nintendo DS) * Winx Club: Love & Pet (iOS) * Winx Club: RockStars (Nintendo DS) Merchandise Na Europa, a fabricante italiana de doces Ferrero começou a distribuir pequenas bonecas das Winx de plástico como prêmios dentro de seus ovos de chocolate Kinder Surpresa. Nos Estados Unidos,A 4Kids Entertainment realizou os direitos de licenciamento para a série, até que perdeu sua licença. Em Cingapura, bolsas, roupas e itens similares estão disponíveis. As bonecas do Clube das Winx são as "terceiras bonecas mais populares do mundo" e as vendas de mercadorias são mais de 1 bilhão de euros por ano a partir de 2007. Coleção de DVDs Na Itália, a Mondo Home Entertainment lançou as duas primeiras temporadas com as faixas de audio em italianos e Inglês, o áudio Inglês sendo dublado pela Cinélume. Em 2007,01 Distribuição lançou a terceira temporada em DVD, mas estes discos continha o áudio italiano só. Mais tarde,a 01 Distribuição relançou a primeira temporada e segunda em DVD sem a trilha sonora Inglês. Tridimensional também divulgou as três primeiras temporadas da série nas bancas italianas, juntamente com a revista Clube das Winx. Estes lançamentos continham o áudio original em Inglês, Italiano e Francês. O lançamento da terceira temporada continha o áudio holandês, bem como, a quarta temporada e continha apenas o áudio italiano.O Conjuntos de caixa de todas as quatro temporadas foram liberados por Tridimensional com a mesma quantidade de volumes e de conteúdo que foram lançados separadamente nas bancas. Na América do Norte, toda a primeira temporada do Clube das Winx, foi lançado pela primeira vez dia 12 de julho de 2005, estando disponível como uma coleção de cinco discos até 2008. O primeiro DVD da segunda temporada, "Layla e as Pixies", foi lançado em 2007, e o segundo volume, "Batalha pelo Codex", saiu em setembro de 2007, e ambos ainda estão disponíveis. O primeiro DVD da terceira temporada, "O Baile daprincesa", foi lançado em 27 de janeiro de 2009, Porém, a liberação da outra metade do Fogo & Chama, foi suspenso indefinidamente devido à situação de licenciamento dos EUA. Em Cingapura, Turquia e Hungria, a terceira temporada (assim como as duas primeiras) foi lançado com áudio inédito Inglês (dublação Cinélume) em quatro e seis volumes, respectivamente, este último contendo áudio italiano. Além disso, a quarta temporada está disponível na Turquia com o áudio Inglês abrangendo seis volumes. No Brasil, as duas primeiras temporadas foram liberadas com inéditas legendas em inglês e áudio em 16 volumes Links *Site Oficial do Clube das Winx *Canal Oficial do Youtube Category:Série Animada Category:Filmes Category:História em Quandrinhos Category:Mídia Category:Televisão Category:Winx Club